Sundown Solace
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Gory images and visions of Hilda and Baby Beel in his burning house keep playing in his head as Oga just awakens from his coma to find that the whole city has been ravaged and destroyed leaving corpses everywhere and demonic beings that rule the city. Oga believes that Hilda is dead but he also refuses to give up on her and embarks on a perilous journey full of horrors to find her.
1. Chapter 1

**Sundown Solace**

**Hey, I'm back with another Beelzebub fanfic after a long hiatus. This time, I'll be portraying them in a more gripping and serious manner. I hope you guys enjoy the story and don't forget to tell me what you guys think.**

The beeps emitting from the electrocardiogram were constant and the lines were on the digital screen were moving at a slow yet steady pace, signifying that the patient's condition was stable and that he was recovering successfully. The nurse checked his drip and the clipboard attached to the front of his bed while nodding her head as she scanned through the patient's report.

The patient happened to be Oga Tatsumi, the strongest juvenile delinquent in the whole of Japan but was in the irony of being in a coma and beaten to a pulp a month ago.

Oga hadn't been conscious since that traumatic yet devastating day where he had lost Hilda and Baby Beel…or maybe he didn't…he didn't know or would never know as his mind and subconscious were not awake, continuing to trap him in his endless slumber.

The saying was- " You can never keep a strong man down" and the proof was on the very next day at around seven in the morning.

Oga was still in his coma until a bird started chirping outside his window sill which somehow triggered his mind to slowly dust of the cobwebs from the gears in his brain and start functioning once more.

Oga started to remember and recall that faithful day where he had lost Baby Beel and the woman he loved most in the world in the blink of an eye.

_Flashback-_

Oga was busy arguing with Hilda over the lack of taste in her cooking while his parents were at work while his sister was out in the shopping mall.

" I'm telling you, you bitch that this omelet taste like crap. Just what the hell are these supposed to be? Slugs?" yelled Oga in frustration as he picked up a slimy brown mushroom with his chopsticks and waved it in front of her face.

Hilda looked annoyed at him and sniffed in contempt at him. " These are wild mushrooms from the Flaming Forest of Hell. Such ingredients are considered a delicacy to the Royal family. I guess commoners and crude beings like you don't appreciate fine cooking," she snorted and Oga looked furious at her.

" You have got to be fucking kidding me if you guys think that this mushroom is as good as a steak or even a croquette. It's too spicy and taste like shit," he retorted.

Hilda waved her hand dismissively at him. " Fine, you fool. Just leave the mushrooms and I'll give them to the master. He actually enjoys them unlike you," she said and fed Baby Beel his afternoon milk.

" Of course he does. Do I look as if I spent eighteen years eating food from the Demon World?" he laughed and she raised her eyebrow.

" Of course not. Your stomach is still weak compared to those from the Demon world and you call almost every dish originating from there poisonous and disgusting," she laughed and she went to the stove.

" I guess I can't expect too much from a buffoon like you, Oga. Anyway, since I'm feeling in a better mood today, I'll cook you something else just to satisfy your picky appetite. I'll just cook you some fried mackerel with lemon," Hilda said and Oga's eyes lighted up.

" Now you're talking Hilda. Why can't you always be this nice and obliging?" he said and she shot him a glare that cautioned him not to push his luck.

" Now, what woman in the right frame of mind would cook and care for you at the same time, other than this gorgeous bombshell?" his conscious scolded him but Oga was too busy dreaming about his lunch to answer his conscious.

" When are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" nagged his conscious

" Soon. After she does my mackerel and some dessert," Oga answered licking his lips in anticipation.

Oga didn't know what was going to happen next nor was he prepared to counter such a big scale ambush.

Suddenly, his living room exploded as gravel and bricks sprayed everywhere, cracking walls and paintings.

" What the….?" Oga yelled in shock. He looked catatonically over to Hilda who was dusting herself and her eyes narrowed. She drew her sword and walked over to Oga.

" Behemoth? Jabberwock?" Oga inquired and Hilda shrugged. " Not likely but I wouldn't rule them out just yet.

Then, beams of demonic energy sliced through the house like a hot knife slicing through butter and the rest of the house started to explode.

Oga, Hilda and Baby Beel were bombarded with explosions and firearms and the three of them found themselves caught in the middle of it.

The three of them ran to the back door but another beam of energy swept through the door and knocked Hilda and Oga back with another explosion.

Oga coughed and wheezed as his a soul numbing lassitude enveloped his body. His head was spinning as he was bleeding profusely from his abdomen and leg. He probably broke a few ribs but Baby Beel miraculously was unscathed.

He couldn't move as a giant pillar rested comfortably on his broken leg and he reached a bloody hand to Hilda who was lying unconscious next to him.

Her dress was soaked in blood and her face bore a look of excruciating pain. " Hi…..Hild…Hilda," he mumbled softly as he tried to lift the pillar off his crushed leg.

He looked around and saw that his whole house was demolished, destroyed, ravaged and nothing was left except lots of rubble and bricks.

He held Hilda's hand and she stirred. " Oga, what happened to you? Is the young master safe?" she coughed and grimaced in pain as she clutched her bleeding side.

" He's fine but….you," he croaked and spit out a thick wad of blood from his mouth.

" Don't talk you idiot or you'll exert more pressure on yourself," she said and glared at him. "I guess this was hr way of expressing her concern for me," he thought to himself.

He felt as if the whole world was revolving at a very high pace and he stood right in the centre of it. Was he going to die? He sure felt as if he would.

" Hand the young master over to me before you soil him with your blood," Hilda said and she inched towards Oga and grabbed Baby Beel off his shoulder.

" Da-buh?" the green haired baby looked in confusion at the both of them and threatened to start bawling but Hilda placated him and tried too stop her wound from bleeding by using some rags but her efforts were futile as another projectile crashed into the already destroyed house and erupted into flames.

Oga was thrown back while Hilda protected Baby Beel from the showers of ambers and flaming debris which burnt her exposed skin.

" Hilda, we've got to get out of here before they attack again," Oga wheezed and crawled towards her but she shot him a glacial look which turned into a soft and tender look.

" Oga, please take care of yourselves if we're not here because he will not stop at just your house but the whole of Tokyo," Hilda whispered to him but he just looked confused.

" Hilda, who is this bloody bastard and what do you mean if we're not here? No! I won't let him kill you or Baby Beel. I'll beat the crap out of him first," Oga declared and slumped to the floor.

" Listen, you pathetic fool. He doesn't want you dead. He just wants to kill me and the young master," she said darkly and picked up her sword.

" All the more reason for me to….. Get lost," she said looking sorrowful at him and sending him flying with a burst of energy from her sword. Oga was stunned as he just had enough time to see the a few figures approach Hilda with spears and tridents.

Her emerald eye gave him a last goodbye look as the delinquent flew all the way into the Ishiyama Park and landed among the trees. " Hilda…..he mumbled as he drifted off into sleep and lay unconscious there while those mysterious figures lay waste to the town.

_Flashback ended-_

Images and scenes of the explosion, Hilda covered in blood and the mysterious figures kept playing in his head until eventually, he was awakened from his coma and his eyes opened.

" Where am I?" he thought to himself as he was on multiple drips and connected to an electrocardiogram. He still filled the numbness in his bones and he could feel the scars of his wounds on his abdomen which streaked all the way from one side of his torso to the other.

He had many stitches on his chest as well as bandages to go with them. " Hilda," he mumbled to himself and he sat up.

" Baby Beel?" he wondered and he noticed that the Zebel spell emblem on his hand was gone meaning that Baby Beel had broken the link between them.

More gory and eerie images off that incident appeared in his head and he feared the worst. " Hilda and Baby Beel are dead. Fuck my life and the bastards who did this," he cursed under his breath and he clenched his fists with anger.

" I've got to find who attacked us that day, killed them both and put me in a coma for months. I'm going to kill them one by one even if it takes me forever," he declared and he pulled off the wires attached to his body and got out of his bed.

" Nurse? Hey nurse! I'm talking to you," he called out but there was no reply and the hospital was eerily quiet and this gave Oga the chills.

" Excuse me nurse?" he said and he walked cautiously to his door and peeked outside the door. He wanted to vomit as he saw the nurses sprawled across the floor, laying in pools of blood as a big hellhound was busy feasting on the eviscerated corpse of one of them.

" What the fuck is going on? How am I going to get out of here?" he thought to himself as he started to have cold sweat while his heart started palpitating at an increasing rate.

He stopped panting and a small smile played across his face. " Hilda, Baby Beel….I won't let one little carnivorous puppy stop me from killing the man responsible for your deaths," he said and he flung open the door and cracked his knuckles.

The hellhound stopped feasting and looked up at Oga with it's glowing red eyes and nostrils flared. " What's the matter you bitch? Cat got your tongue?" he chided and grinned at the dog.

The hellhound howled in anger and bared it's razor sharp teeth and charged at him while snarling but Oga swung his axe round and decapitated the hellhound.

" Good thing this shit was together with the fire extinguisher," he mumbled and stepped over the corpses which littered the once pristine and white marble hospital tiles which were now stained red.

He stepped out of the hotel and walked through the town and Hilda wasn't lying when she said that this creep would ravage the whole town. The whole place was deserted and barren while empty cars were scattered everywhere.

" No shit. I guess Hilda was right," Oga mused and walked to his house or what was left of it. He just said a quiet prayer for his family and scanned through the rubble and the exact same spot where Hilda blasted him into the sky because she wanted to protect him from being killed by this mysterious person.

He walked through the remains of the house and shook his head." Nothing left here. All my comics, up in flames. But something pink caught his eye and he walked over to it. It was Hilda's parasol cover.

He picked it up and examined it but there was nothing. He squinted into the hole and he managed to pull out a piece of paper which read

_Oga, if you are reading this, I am happy to know that you are still alive. However, it means that I may be dead. Don't bother looking for me or the young master who is safe because it will just disappoint you. Please take care. _

_Love: Hilda_

Oga grinned at the paper and slipped it into his pocket. " Typical Hilda. Leaving a subtle clue informing me that she isn't dead and telling me that she wants me to find her," Oga smirked but he heard a click sound and he slowly turned behind to see a demon aiming a pistol at him.

" Haven't seen you before. You mind telling me what happened here?" Oga asked but the demon just cackled and snorted. " Sure, I promise to start from the beginning and tell the whole story to your lifeless body."

Oga closed his eyes but he heard a thud and he opened his eyes to find a sherbet coloured hair guy standing over the unconscious demon.

" Kanzaki? Is that you?" Oga asked in disbelief.

Kanzaki kicked the demon aside and sniffed at Oga but Oga could see the smirk on his face.

" You bet your ass it is. Now, you and I have a lot of things to discuss," he said and Oga just nodded somberly.

**A/N first chapter is finished and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it's a bit dark and macabre compared to my other fics but I' m trying out new genres. I'll see you soon in the next chapter **


	2. Chapter 2

The two guys walked silently side by side as the noxious and acrid smell of charred flesh and rotting corpses floated above their heads. Oga just looked away as he passed by the lifeless corpse of a young infant, no more than the tender age of three which had been savagely torn apart by unknown creatures.

This sight evoked gruesome and grisly deaths that might have fallen upon Baby Beel but he took comfort in Hilda's note stating that he was safe. Hilda…..was she safe? More importantly,…..was she even alive?

Oga finally broke the silence and tension between them and let out a small cough. Kanzaki glanced at him and gripped him by the shoulders and stared into his eyes.

" Are you ill? Are you infected by those ugly monsters who roam the streets during the night?" Kanzaki growled at me with a look that even startled and perhaps frightened Oga.

" No! Calm down and get your dirty hands off me. Stop acting as if this is some scenario from some kind of zombie movie you fool. All we have here are just some Demon World bastards who are asking for a nice ass kicking," Oga said but Kanzaki just sniffed and released his grip from his shoulders.

" I just want to make sure, that's all. I don't even know what to believe in anymore. After what had happened to our town last month, I'm even too scared to get me some Yogurty from the vending machine outside my house," Kanzaki replied ominously as he watched the circle of crows hovering above the corpses, hoping to find themselves a decent meal.

" Fucking town is nothing but a fucking wasteland after that destruction. Tell me, where the hell were you when the whole God damn town needed you, huh? Don't tell you were busy hiding under the bed like some scared little chicken. Hey, wait a minute…..where the hell is that green haired baby on your back?" Kanzaki stopped yelling and looked curiously at Oga who said nothing but lowered his head in silence.

" Kanzaki…don't try to piss me off more than I already am. I was in a coma after those creatures ambushed my house and tried to kill me. I just woke up this morning so cut me some slack. As for the baby, I hope he's not dead by the time I find him," Oga muttered under his breath.

Kanzaki raised his eyebrows and felt a little bad for shouting at him. After all, Oga had just woken up from a coma this morning and his bride and baby were possibly murdered right in front of his eyes. There wasn't any sense in blaming him for what had happened to the town.

" Where are we going?" Oga asked Kanzaki who was leading the way.

" My place of refuge since my family and house got blown to smithereens when I got back from school one Tuesday morning," Kanzaki said as calmly as he could although Oga could feel his pain and emotions screaming in every word he uttered.

" My condolences for your loss, Kanzaki," Oga murmured and Kanzaki just sniffed and wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheeks.

" Well look at me now. I'm crying. When the hell was the last time I cried, huh? You hear me pops? I don't think you ever saw me cry before so I hope you can laugh your ass off at me from up there!" Kanzaki yelled to the sky as the hot tears stung his face and he kicked a trash can violently down the road causing its contents to spill out.

Oga was shocked. Kanzaki, the tough, rough, crude and arrogant brute who was always beating people up and picking fights with people was shedding tears of grief. What guy wouldn't be devastated after learning that their family was killed before they even had a chance to say goodbye?

The two of them froze in their tracks as they heard a growling sound from the bushes. The two of them exchanged a nervous glance before slowly tiptoeing to the other side of the road.

" Let's make a run for it. That hellhound will chew us up and spit us out for breakfast," Oga whispered to Kanzaki but Kanzaki merely glowered at the rustling bush.

" I think it already had breakfast…..," Kanzaki whispered back as the hellhound, big as a motorcycle with jet black fur and glowing red eyes emerged from behind the bush and snarled at them.

" Easy does it. Don't threaten it. Let's just run into one of the houses until it goes away. Agree?" Oga asked Kanzaki but the other delinquent just rolled his eyes.

" Yeah, and wait until the sun goes down and more of those things are loose on the street? Hell no! I may be mentally weak but I can still make it yelp in pain," he laughed and got up while holding an old baseball bat.

" Go now to the wooden hut. It's just round the corner. I'll deal with it and catch up to you later," Kanzaki called to Oga who was looking disgusted at incredulous at him.

"This isn't some cheesy and cliché movie where the friend sacrifices himself for the greater good. If you want to play ball with it, I'm going to be the cleanup batter," Oga said and cracked his knuckles.

The hellhound charged at the two of them and they rolled out of the way as the hell hound crashed into the side of a bus. Kanzaki swung his baseball bat as hard as he could and it connected with the cheek of the hellhound and he could actually hear the facial bones and teeth cracking.

The hellhound drooped to the ground and Kanzaki sniffed in triumph. " I'm not a TKKH member for nothing," he laughed and turned away but as soon as he dropped his baseball bat, the hellhound got up and knocked Kanzaki to the ground.

" Shit!" yelled Oga and ran to assist him. The hellhound opened its jaws and prepared to clamp its mouth on Kanzaki's neck but Oga punched the hellhound's swollen face with great power until its eyes rolled backwards.

Oga walked over to the hellhound and calmly cracked its head to the side, killing it. Oga dusted himself and helped Kanzaki up from the road.

" Umm….thanks but you could have gotten killed and what's the big idea acting like you're better than me, eh?" Kanzaki challenged him but Oga just shook his head.

" I just saved your sorry ass but enough fooling around. Let's get to the wooden hut and plan our next moves," Oga said and the both of them continued walking until they reached the wooden hut.

Kanzaki cautiously opened the door and quickly shut the door behind them once they were inside and he switched on the lights.

" So…..you live here all by yourself? No survivors?" Oga asked him but Kanzaki led him to the kitchen where he saw a very disheveled Himekawa fiddling with his electric baton.

" Ah, Kanzaki you idiot, you thankfully returned or I feared that I would have to die of starvation in this cramp little hut. Oga…you're alive" Himekawa mused and got up from his chair.

"Where were you Oga? We haven't heard from you in months. Don't tell me that you secretly eloped with that blonde bombshell in the Bahamas," Himekawa groaned but Kanzaki kicked him in the shin and Himekawa yelped in pain.

" Hey, who the hell do you think you are kicking me in the shin like that. I wan't joking. I was being serious you asshole. You want to have a go at it again?" Himekawa squared up to Kanzaki who just folded his arms.

" Shut up four-eyes and listen to what Oga has to say," Kanzaki said and nodded at Oga who began explaining everything to the pompadour-haired delinquent starting from the ambush on his house to recent events.

Himekawa nodded and ran a hand through his pompadour while checking his wallet. " All I have left is a few hundred yen and a mobile phone that doesn't even have reception. We're screwed," he sighed and Oga punched him across the jaw.

" No we're not so stop saying that. We're going to find the guy responsible for this whole mess and make him pay real good. I need your guys help too to find Hilda and Baby Beel. They are top of my list," Oga said and Himekawa adjusted his glasses and rubbed his swollen jaw.

" Why the hell should we help you and I think I want to kill you first for punching me in my face," Himekawa said menacingly.

" If you help me to find Hilda and Baby Beel, I guess I'll help kill the guy for you and search for your families respectively," Oga said and Kanzaki looked at Himekawa who was just shaking his head in disbelief.

" You think you can bring down a man who has just wiped out the entire city in a month. It's like three of us against a hundred of those creepy things. You may be the strongest juvenile delinquent in the whole of Japan but he's way out of your league," Himekawa said.

" Well….we have no other choice. I don't like Oga one bit but there's no fucking way that we'll get out of this alive if we don't stick together. So four-eyes, I hope that knocked some sense into that overgrown head of yours," Kanzaki said.

" Himekawa, don't get me wrong. I'm not forcing you. I'm just asking you. If you decline my offer then good luck to you surviving in this hut without food and water. I'm not your friend so I don't give a crap about your personal agendas," Oga said.

" You little runt, watch your mouth before my fist leaves a nice mark there. Exactly, I'm just going to wait here until this whole thing cools off so I'm going to call my personal helicopter to come and rescue me from this barren town," Himekawa laughed.

Kanzaki just followed Oga into the living room to discuss their plans.

" I think we should head to Ishiyama school and look for survivors. We can't accomplish our mission without safety in numbers," Oga suggested but Kanzaki snorted.

" Fat chance of that happening. I'm sure everybody's dead by now. Including Shiroyama and Natsume," he said sadly.

" Whatever it is, we have to try. I don't think just the two of us can even fight five of those hellhounds let alone a group of well-armed demons," Oga persisted.

" Do you know how far is it from here to Ishiyama? An hour's walk. We'll be lucky if we even make it to Ishiyama street without being butchered by those dogs. Hmmph…if you're going to come up with a plan at least use your brains a little," Kanzaki said.

" Do you have a better one? I don't think so…So let me do the talking while you try to absorb what the hell the plan is into that small head of yours," Oga yawned and this remark made Kanzaki turn purple in rage.

" I think we should head out to Ishiyama now before it gets dark and try to find for survivors," Oga said and Kanzaki reluctantly agreed.

" The only reason I'm agreeing to your stupid plan is because there's no other damn choice so if it fails, it's all your fault," Kanzaki growled but Himekawa tapped him on the back.

" Huh? What the hell do you want four-eyes?"

" I think I would like to accompany you two to on your little journey to our abandoned school as I think I'm scared of dealing with that thing alone," Himekawa meekly pointed to the hellhound roaming the streets.

" Fuck. There is one more patrolling the area. Oga, do you think you can take it down?" Kanzaki asked him but Oga grinned. " I think you're forgetting who I really am," he laughed.

" I think I'm ready to kill one more before this day is over," Kanzaki said and Himekawa just sighed and whipped out his electric baton.

" I don't think you two clowns even stand a chance so I guess I'll lend a hand in dispatching that furry beast," he snickered and the three of them exited the hut and quickly caught the hellhound off guard.

Himekawa paralyzed the beast with his electric baton before Oga and Kanzaki decapitated it with their bare hands.

Oga shot a look at Kanzaki and glanced at the dead animal. " Told you that having extra people to help out isn't such a bad idea," he laughed and the three of them quickly continued to Ishiyama street leading to the school.

" You know something guys? I noticed that no one from outside the city came to help us at all. The destruction of the city wasn't even reported in the news. What the hell right?" Kanzaki said and Himekawa looked strangle at Oga.

" Oga, how long have you been in a coma?" he suddenly asked and Oga winced and tried to recall the duration. " About a month, why?"

" Today's date is the seventh of May 2013. The attack was a month ago right before you were in a coma. When you were ambushed, what was the date?" Himekawa pressed on and Kanzaki looked oddly at him.

" What kind of questions are you asking? Dates will not solve anything," Kanzaki laughed.

Oga thought hard and he remembered that he had seen the calendar. It was the seventh….." but then his voice trailed off and froze in his tracks.

" Hey! What was the date?" Himekawa asked urgently but Oga shook his head in disbelief and pulled out Hilda's letter from his pocket and checked the date.

" I was ambushed on the seventh of May 2013 and this letter is also dated seventh of May 2013. It's impossible…," Oga said softly as Himekawa took a step back as Oga crumpled the note up in his palm.

Kanzaki looked at the shocked expression of Himekawa and the incredulous one on Oga.

" Will somebody explain to me what the hell is going on?" he asked but they were too shocked to answer him.

" It means that all this happened today….the ambush, the destruction but how. What time is it now?" Oga inquired Himekawa who pulled out his mobile phone.

" It's five thirty. But I don't think it explains how all this happened in one day. You were in a coma for a month and during that month, the city was plundered and pillaged," Himekawa said.

" Hold on one second. I just realized that it although the sun set. It was never dark and I don't remember sleeping at all," Kanzaki said and Goosebumps started to form on their skins.

" I don't get what the hell is going on but once we find the guy who did this, we're going to beat the information out of him," Oga said but he was interrupted as they saw a group of demons with spears approaching them.

" Run to the school!," yelled Oga and the three of them dashed through the gates of the school and into the building. They barricaded the doors and peeped out of the windows. The demons had miraculously disappeared but now, they had other problems to worry about- searching the entire school for survivors.

The desolate halls were eerie and even Oga felt a chill down his spine. " If we split up, we can cover more ground but we also might get killed or ambushed," Himekawa said but Oga sighed.

" What choice do we have? We're running out of time and there are too many classrooms to cover. We'll split up and meet back here at the hall in 2 hours. No earlier and no later. If anyone is in trouble, just scream and shout for help and we'll come back," Oga said.

" Who sounds like some cheesy zombie movie now, eh? Don't worry about me. I'll kick anything that doesn't look like human into the ground and kill it," Kanzaki grinned and set off to the first floor.

" For once, I agree with you. Cockroach," Himekawa laughed and set off to the second floor.

Oga took the stairs to the third floor and stared at the row of empty and dark classrooms. " Who knows what things might lurk inside," he thought but as the image of Hilda and Baby Beel inside the burning house popped up again in his head, he grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

" I don't care what is inside there. I'll kicks its ass and come and save you Hilda. So you better not be dead," he muttered and began walking towards the first classroom.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Chapter 3 is on the way so keep reading **


	3. Chapter 3

The howling winds whipped the curtains back and forth as the atmosphere in the abandoned classroom was a bit too quiet for Oga's liking. He was standing at the entrance of class 3A also known as- Kanzaki's class. Oga realized that all the classes had no electricity so the fans or the lights could not be switched on.

" Damn it! It's not like I have X-ray vision or something like that. How the hell am I supposed to see what's in every classroom properly without the damn lights?" he thought to himself but he just stepped into class 3A and gagged.

" Eew! What the hell is that pungent and foul smell? I hope somebody didn't mistake this room for an open air toilet," he muttered under his breath but his shoe crunched softly as he tracked through a huge oval of dried blood.

" Bloody hell…" was all Oga could whisper as he gazed upon the few littered corpses of delinquents all whom had been savagely murdered and left to rot as the years rolled by.

Oga ran to one of the corpses who had a familiar face and he ran his head through his tussled black hair as he stared at the merciful face of Shiroyama. He had been eviscerated. His organs, still shimmering with bodily fluid, lay in disarray, as if they had been rummaged through to find a special prize- which might have been the heart ( He could see the half-eaten remains), or perhaps the intestines, which had been cleaved from his abdomen and wound about his head like a crown.

Oga felt the bile rise up his throat and he just vomited at the corner of the classroom, choking and trying to erase the gruesome image of Shiroyama's disemboweled corpse from his mind.

" Who or what could have done such a sadistic and cruel thing? What am I up against?" Oga thought in horror and the possibility of Hilda and Baby Beel surviving seemed to dwindle with each passing moment.

As he got up to leave the classroom, he saw a faint shadow slinking into the classroom and Oga prepared to fight. " Show yourself you demon!" he shouted as his voice echoed in the classroom.

The figure stopped slinking and revealed to be Natsume whose clothes were caked in dried blood. He bore the expression of pain and regret as he glanced down at his fallen friend, Shiroyama.

" Ah, Oga-chan. I would have thought you would be dead by now but at least you made it out alive. Don't tell me that you're the only one left," Natsume asked quietly but Oga shook his head.

" Kanzaki and Himekawa are with me. Each of them took one level to search for survivors to cover more ground and save time. Natsume, what actually happened to the place? Where's everybody?" Oga asked but Natsume just bit his lip and heaved a heavy sigh.

" Dead I'm afraid. If they aren't, they may possibly in the midst of dying or hiding somewhere in this school. How strange how everything can turn 360 degrees in just a blink on an eye. In the morning, we were going about our own business as usual but before you know it, demons and hellhounds start coming in and butchering every delinquent in sight. Oga, here is not the safest of places to be at the moment," Natsume said in distress.

" We have to look for survivors in order to find this guy. We need people, we need a group or else we'll all be killed in a heart beat," Oga said and Natsume gripped his shoulders in despair.

" Oga, you don't understand!" he said raising his voice but Oga just brushed his hands away and looked annoyed at him.

" Of course I don't understand what the hell is going on!" Oga retorted but Natsume just backed away from him.

" The people in this school that aren't dead…they are infected but just sleeping until it is time to feed ," Natsume said in distraught and Oga's eyes widened.

" Oh fucking hell….Kanzaki and Himekawa. Quick, we have to find them before it's too late. Stupid Himekawa suggesting such a dumb and brainless idea," Oga muttered ignoring the fact that he approved of the plan as well.

The two delinquents took the stairs down to the second level to find where Himekawa was before it was too late.

" Geez, I really miss my posse of lackeys right now. I wonder if they are still alive and missing me?" thought Himekawa as he came out of the second classroom.

" Nothing in these damn classrooms except corpses and cobwebs. I guess the murderers really take the leave no one alive policy really seriously. Such a shame I never got to know these people before they got killed. I wonder if the murderer will accept my generous offer to spare me in exchange for a million yen if we run into him," pondered Himekawa as he stepped into the last classroom.

" Hi…hi….himeka…Himekawa-san," coughed one of his lackeys propped up against a chair. Himekawa rushed to his side and pat him on the shoulder.

" Hey there, waiting for me to rescue you guys?" he grinned but the lackey just gave a weak smile and gestured to his left arm that was decapitated. He was slowly bleeding to death and there was nothing Himekawa could do to save him.

" Who did this do you and the others? Which son of a bitch cut off your arm and left you to bleed to death?" Himekawa calmly asked, his voice dangerously angry and menacing.

" Get out of this classroom now Himekawa-san before they do the same to you," the lackey mumbled before he finally succumbed to his injuries and his head dipped.

Himekawa heard a wet tearing sound that made his stomach lurch and he drew his electric baton cautiously and flipped the switch to illuminate the corner of the classroom.

He nearly dropped his baton in fright as he saw a few delinquents feasting and tearing large chunks of flesh from the decapitated lackey's arm. They stopped feasting and slowly looked up at him. Their malevolent yellow eyes riveted onto his face as if they were deciding whether he resembled a juicy steak while their mouths were glistening bright red from fresh arterial blood.

" I'm out of here so please continue enjoying your meal," Himekawa said nervously and inched slowly to the exit of the classroom but the infected delinquents cocked their heads towards him and slowly advanced to him.

The infected delinquents were a split second faster than he was and knocked him to the ground.

One of them grabbed his legs while the other knelt before him and licked his lips in anticipation.

" You don't want to eat me. I'm too rich and handsome to be eaten alive by my own classmates," he panicked but the infected just laughed at each other and traced the outline where his heart was with their long and sharp fingernails.

" Help me! Let me go! I'm telling you fools that you're in for a rude shock if you try to eat me. It will leave a bad taste in your smelly mouths," he warned but the infected student opened his crimson red mouth and gave Himekawa a glimpse of his razor sharp teeth and dived head first to where his heart was.

Himekawa stuck the end of the electrical baton into the infected delinquent's mouth and flipped the switch.

The room flashed bright blue as millions of volts of electricity ran through the infected delinquents head and singed its brain and tongue. The other infected student snarled tried to break the TKKH member's leg but Himekawa kicked the infected student in the groin and killed it with his baton.

Himekawa looked triumphant at the two dead delinquents and dusted himself. " I told you that you'll be sorry," he snickered.

" Himekawa! Answer me if you're still alive!" yelled Oga as he and Natsume searched every classroom for him.

" Shut your pie hole you idiot or else you'll wake the rest of them up. Natsume? Is that really you? I guess one survivor out of a hundred isn't that bad," Himekawa said to Oga sarcastically.

" Come on, we have to find Kanzaki before they get to him," Oga said and the trio rushed to the ground level and started yelling out his name.

" So zombies do exist, huh? Well, that makes it all the better for me now since I don't have to hold back of fear of killing them since they are already dead," Kanzaki grinned and dropped kick another infected delinquent which snapped its neck.

Kanzaki was already worn out from the lack of food, water and rest so the most he could handle were five of them not ten. Unfortunately for him, he was faced with the latter. He had taken down five but five still remained and were hell bent on tearing him form limb to limb.

" Damn it. Since you're all already dead, you guys don't get tired or sleepy," Kanzaki cursed and sent another infected delinquent sprawling with a kick to the chest.

The other delinquents encircled him and pinned him down and prepared to sink their teeth into him before a tall figure clicked his fingers and the infected delinquents slinked back into the shadows.

" Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in. I thought I killed everybody in this dump of school. Oh, well even the best of us make mistakes sometimes," the figure chuckled and Kanzaki spit a thick wad of blood at the figure's face which calmly evaded it and sent Kanzaki crashing into the wall with a shot of demonic energy from his palm.

" You bastard!," Kanzaki muttered as he wiped the blood from his mouth but the figure just look amused at the sherbet colored hair delinquent and sent him sprawling with a uppercut.

" Since I'm about to kill you and not infect you…I might as well tell you who I am since my secret will die with you," he throttled and hovered a few inches above the ground.

The figure stopped hovering and walked out of the shadows and into the light where he represented a lean and tall figure with fair skin, spiky blonde hair and body piercings. He wore slacks and a jacket over a shirt that had a dartboard where his pectoral muscle was. He picked up a crowbar from the ground and began beating Kanzaki with it.

" My name is Yohei Nasu and don't you forget that. Now, I'm actually working with someone else to destroy a certain young contractor called Oga Tatsumi. I'm sure you know him, I mean knew. Oops, I forgot that he probably died in his coma," Nasu laughed maniacally and summoned the infected delinquents once more.

They encircled the bloody and battered Kanzaki and prepared to pounce on him when Oga burst into the room and his eyes narrowed when he saw Nasu.

" You! What the hell are you doing here? Are you the one who is responsible for this whole mess?" Oga roared but Nasu just licked his lips and grinned at him.

" So you are alive after all. And you made it this far with survivors that I should have massacred this morni…..I mean when I had the chance," Nasu purred and Oga charged at him but Nasu merely dodged his rain of blows and sent him reeling with a punch to the stomach.

" Where is Hilda and Baby Beel?! What have you done to them? I swear to God if you lay one fucking hand on them, I'll rip you to pieces!," Oga roared once more and his friends look shocked at him. Oga had never been the one to show his emotions so easily and nobody ever saw the angry side of him.

" Just come and try it, you little punk. I'll be the one mounting your head on my wall as a trophy. As for the blonde maidservant and the green haired Baby, I think you're too late to save them," he chuckled but before he could antagonize Oga some more, Nasu found himself crashing into a row of tables as Oga's fist connected onto his cheek.

" Lucky shot , contractor. I would love to stay and chat and perhaps have the pleasure of decapitating you myself but I guess it's more fun to see you live in suffering as your wife and child are dead!" Nasu laughed and Oga boxed him once more.

" Shut the fuck up you bastard! She's not dead. You're lying. I will never let her be killed by the likes of you and I don't think she'll be so easy to subdue. You're lying just to scare me," Oga said and Nasu wiped the blood from his nose and sniffed.

" You deluded fool. Is this convincing enough?" Nasu snarled and tossed a black glove, the one Hilda wore towards Oga who caught it and inspected it.

" Don't mind the dried blood. I had to hack off her hand because she was getting a bit too frisky with my personnel," Nasu chided Oga who shook his head in disbelief.

" No….no,no,no NO! It can't be. She…..You're lying," Oga convinced himself but Nasu just punched Oga in the face and spiked him to the ground.

" That will teach you to piss me off. I love how Hilda screams when I slowly slit my knife across her neck and the warm blood sprays into my face. So exhilarating. I think her last words were " I love Oga" or something. Who knows? She was practically frothing in the mouth by the time I could hear her," Nasu shrugged and prepared to leave.

" Don't feel too bad. You can avenge her when we meet again and if you even find me," Nasu chuckled. " Please Nasu, please tell me that Hilda isn't dead…..I can't imagine…. That bitch means so much to me its unreal. I love her so much and I don't want to live with the guilt of failing to protect her. Hilda, I love you more than anything else in this world so please don't give up on me, " Oga whispered to himself as tears began rolling down his cheeks but Nasu just clicked his tongue.

" I wish I could but what's the point in lying to you if she's already dead. Well, see you real soon and no hard feelings, eh?" Nasu said and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Oga looked at the note from his pocket and tears began to splash on it and smudging the ink. " Hey Oga, you alright?" said Himekawa genuinely concerned and he gently pat his shoulder.

" Don't worry about that bastard. We'll kill him for sure but I'm sure your blonde wife is safe and sound. He just wants to demoralize you or even drive you to depression as a self-destructing way. I didn't know you loved her that much," he said gently.

" Yeah, you were always mouthing off about her and complaining that she pisses you off and you wished that she was back where she belonged, wherever the hell that is," chimed in Kanzaki who was looting the defeated infected delinquents.

Oga just silently got up and wiped the remaining tears that glistened in his eyes.

" Come on, we have to get out of here before more of them show up," said Oga and the others agreed. The four of them ran out of the school building and didn't turn back as they heard screeching and the sound of the moving of furniture coming from inside the school building.

" I guess its feeding time," Oga told them and Himekawa shuddered while Kanzaki pulled a disgusted face.

" Oga-chan, I forgot to mention this earlier and probably should have but during the chaos that ensued earlier this morning, I saw a blonde figure outside our school in the courtyard. It could have been Hilda," Natsume said and Oga just waved his hand dismissively.

" It's alright Natsume. You don't have to make up stories to get my hopes again because let's face it he probably has killed her already," Oga said as he tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to stream down his muddy face once more.

" Hey Oga, I think you should see this," Kanzaki called out from the courtyard and Oga and Natsume rushed over to him. Kanzaki pointed towards the mud and Oga's eyes widened.

" Hilda, you're still alive. I'm so glad," he whispered as he saw her vague shoe print embedded on the surface of the soft soil.

" I think she wanted you to come here so that she could give you something. It's like a clue you know," Himekawa suggested and Kanzaki nudged him.

" Spot on four-eyes," he grinned as they saw a cream colored enveloped sitting on the ledge of a window slightly above them.

" Oga-chan, I think I may be able to help you retrieve it since I didn't tell you this earlier and because I'm taller than you are," Natsume grinned and Oga propped Natsume until he could reach the window ledge.

" Can you reach it?" Oga called out from the bottom.

" Yes I can. I'll grab it and drop it down to you," Natsume called from above and a few seconds later, the cream colored envelope came dropping down and Kanzaki picked it up.

" Alright Natsume. Thanks for your help and slowly come down from the ledge so I can help you get down," called Oga from below.

As Natsume prepared to stand on Oga's shoulders, he heard a thumping noise from the other side of the window and he narrowed his eyes.

Before he could say anything, a big hand crashed through the window, grabbed his neck and pulled him inside the room. " Hey! Hold on!" shouted Natsume but it was too late as he was pulled into the room where a horde of infected delinquents began tearing him limb from limb and feasting on him.

The trio down below could only hear Nastume's final muffled screams before horrible wet tearing noises were heard from above before being replaced by chewing and gnawing sounds.

" No! Natsume, hold on!" Oga yelled in desperation but there was no answer and he punched the wall in frustration.

" He's gone Oga. There's nothing we can do," Kanzaki growled.

" Fuck! How could I have done that to him? I should have got tat letter myself instead of him doing it. I just killed my friend and the only survivor we had," yelled Oga in frustration and he began punching the wall repeatedly while Himekawa and Kanzaki said a silent prayer for Natsume.

" I guess our efforts were all in vain. It's still the three of us only," Himekawa groaned but Oga snatched the envelope form him and read the letter inside which was in Hilda's handwriting.

_Oga, I have deduced who is behind it. It is Yohei Nasu who is working with another accomplice which I fear may be just as twisted and malevolent as he is. I'm not dead yet so please do not worry. Do not come looking for me as they will find out that they had killed the wrong person. Please stay safe and remember that you still mean a lot to the Young Master_

_Love: Hilda_

Oga thanked God silently and he smiled at the last line. " By young master, you mean yourself Hilda. I'm guessing mean a lot is the same as love," Oga grinned.

" Don't worry Hilda, I'll come and find you and defeat Nasu once and for all. I was afraid that I wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye and tell you how much I cared for you," he thought and Himekawa waved a hand in front of his face.

" I hate to disturb your precious little reminiscence but we better get the hell out of here before we become zombie food," he urged and Oga stuffed the letter into his pocket.

" So…where the hell are we going now?" Kanzaki asked Oga as they walked out of the school gates.

Oga just stared into the sunset and narrowed his eyes. " To find the one person who can explain this all to us and help us out."

" The cops? Are you bloody kidding me?" Kanzaki groaned.

Oga shook his head.

" The mayor of Tokyo?" Himekawa guessed but Oga shook his head once more.

" We're going to Saint Ishiyama to find Zenjuro Saotome. He's the best chance we got at taking Nasu down and hopefully, he isn't dead by now," said Oga.

" Saotome sensei? What the hell can he do to help us?" Kanzaki said in disbelief but Oga just snickered.

" He can do a hell of a lot of stuff that I can't and I'm sure he would know who is behind this," Oga replied.

As the trio walked the empty street to the large and majestic building of St. Ishiyama, the sun began to set and Himekawa urged them to hurry up.

They found the school compound littered with the immolated corpses of hell hounds and demons accompanied by the burnt and barren surroundings where all the trees have been turned into ashes, suggesting a conflagration had just visited the school.

" Who the hell is inside that building that is fucking powerful enough to wipe out all these demons and leave such a crater in front of the school?" Kanzaki muttered.

" I sure hope he doesn't do the same to us?" Himekawa coughed nervously as Oga pushed open the door and the sight inside shocked him.

The entire student body was crouching on the ground and closing their eyes in fright. Some were crying, some were praying while some had raised their hands in supplication as a way of seeking forgiveness from the Almighty.

" Now, I'm definitely scared," Himekawa nudged Kanzaki but they just walked through the throngs of students.

Every eye was upon them as they made their way to the teacher's staffroom and suddenly, there was a lot of whispering and murmuring in the hallways.

They burst into the staffroom to find Zenjuro Saotome and the principal having an intense discussion but Saotome looked up and took another puff of his cigarette.

" Well, I'm sure glad as hell those mutts from the demon world didn't snap you up for breakfast yet. You must have gone through hell, you brat," Saotome mused as he saw Oga's tear stained face, bloodied clothes and disheveled hair.

" Ah, survivors. Kanzaki and Himekawa, what a pleasant surprise. Thank your lucky stars for if it wasn't for this idiot, you guys would still be languishing in your hiding place," he continued and the two delinquents rolled their eyes.

" Saotome, we need to talk about what the hell is going on here. Don't tell me today is still the seventh of May," Oga groaned as he saw Saotome glancing at his black Casio watch.

" Why shouldn't it? It's been only a few hours?" he looked surprised and Oga threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

" Nothing makes sense right now. It feels like I've been awake for a damn long time but it never gets dark or changes day. I was in a coma for a month only to discover that I'm still on the day I was ambushed and pre-coma. Suddenly, I find Tokyo a bloody wasteland overrun by demons and ugly creatures from the demon world," Oga ranted but Saotome punched his stomach and he doubled up.

" You should stop ranting and save your energy, kid. Unlike you, I've only been attacked this very morning. Initially, I wasn't troubled but I had to draw out slightly more power to finish them off," he said and continued smoking his cigarette.

" Tell me Oga, who is behind this? I have a strong feeling that Jabberwock is behind this but I also know that he is working with someone else," he said and Kanzaki finally stepped forward.

" Some douchebag named Yohei Nasu who wants to kill Oga," Kanzaki shrugged.

" Hmmm…..since that is his agenda, then his accomplice's agenda must be killing Hilda and Baby Beel right?" Himekawa looked thoughtfully at them.

" I suppose so but why destroy the whole of Tokyo?" Oga asked Saotome who ran his hand through his hair and massaged his temples.

" Obviously has an axe to grind with the citizens themselves. Who knows?" he said and threw his cigarette into an ashtray.

" So brat, where's the woman and the kid? Don't tell me that they already slaughtered them," Saotome said but he didn't press on as he saw Oga's sullen and angry face.

He tossed Saotome the note and the teacher's eyes scanned through the lines but his eyes narrowed and he crumpled up the note.

Oga looked startled and punched Saotome in the ribs. The teacher retaliated by kicking him in the gut and Oga gagged.

" You fool. This wasn't written by her. This is obviously edited to make it sound like her. If she was still alive, why leave all these letters to you. Why not just bring back up from the Demon world, huh? Nasu is one cunning fox. He wants you to step into his trap blindly," Saotome growled at Oga who was clutching his stomach in pain.

" That means they are both dead?" Himekawa asked quietly and Kanzaki bopped him on the head. " Shut the hell up and don't state the obvious," Kanzaki whispered to him.

Oga just buried his face into his hands and he slammed his fist into the wall. " So that means, she is dead?" Oga choked and sobbed.

Saotome just shook his head and lit up another cigarette. " Probably. Unless they decided to keep her as a hostage," he said and Oga stopped crying immediately.

" That's it. The note is a way of telling me that she is alive but being held hostage by Nasu and his accomplice . I should go looking for her and I mean a lot to them. In other words, I'm their main target," Oga said and Saotome gave a small chuckle.

" Then, what are you waiting for? Get your ass off the floor and go rescue your wife and son," he laughed but Oga just scowled at him. " Saotome, you have to come with us. We need you damn powers to kill this guy," Oga said but the bearded spell master just shook his head.

" Love to but I need to protect all the students and teachers here from more of those creepy things. But, I have a replacement for you," he grinned and led them to where a muscular, spiky orange haired guy was drinking a yogurty.

" How the hell did he get one? I want one too," Kanzaki muttered but Oga just glared at him.

" Tojo, since I have to stay here and protect the others, I want you to follow these three fellows and defeat some deranged demon hell bent on killing Oga," Saotome told him and left the room.

Tojo's ears pricked up and he eagerly spun around and cracked his knuckles. "Akumas? Where? I have a score to settle with those bastards," he grinned.

" Hell yeah we have Tojo to fight alongside us. Now, the chances of us getting killed are slimmer," Kanzaki said excitedly.

" Oga, do you even know where Nasu and Hilda are hiding?" Himekawa asked him and Saotome gave a small cough.

" I managed to squeeze that out of an underling before I killed him. Nasu's at Ishiyama Hospital. The place where you were in coma," Saotome said and Oga slapped his forehead.

" That explains why the nurses were butchered just as I woke up," Oga said.

" One more thing. About your whole same day theory. I've come up with a farfetched but possible explanation. We're all in your dream right now. Think about it, you in a coma, everything happens in the same day, Nobody from the outside knows about this, and most importantly, how you have the power to control what you were dreaming of even when you were in a coma which is impossible since your subconscious and mind shut down," Saotome said and everyone grew silent.

" That means that all this is not real? It's just a dream but then what's happened to me in real life?" Oga demanded to know but Himekawa looked pale at him and placed his hand on Oga's shoulder.

" In real life, you're still in a coma."

**A/N Chapter 4 is coming up. I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to drop your reviews in. Ps: If you read the manga, Yohei Nasu is a guy who wants to use Baby Beel's power for himself by getting rid of Oga**


End file.
